Disgusting
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: James is falling for her, hard. Usually all the girls easily fell for James. Jordyn was different. James/OC.


_A/n: Hi. I don't know where this came from exactly, but I just kinda had it in my head for the past two weeks. I never write about James, so yeah. Reviews are appreciated! :)_

Seventeen year old Jordyn's long, black hair cascaded down her shoulders and back gracefully as she entered Rocque Records. She slid her cell phone open, re-reading the message telling her where to go. She turned a few corners and hallways, and hit the gray door described in the text message. She knocked on the door; the knock wasn't too hard, nor too soft. She stood there, waiting for it to open.

She stood there for two or three minutes, beginning to grow a little impatient. She slid her phone open again, going to her message inbox. She was supposed to be here, waiting for her. Jordyn banged her first against the door now, it swinging open immediately.

"What do you want!" the man screamed. _This must be Gustavo_, she thought to herself. She remembered the numerous discussions she had on the phone about him and his, er, short temper.

"Look, I was just-" Kelly came in swiftly, with a clipboard in one of her hands, and a cell phone in the other.

"Jordyn!" Kelly exclaimed happily, hugging her. Gustavo looked at Kelly, then back at Jordyn.

"You know her?" Gustavo asked. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Remember how I told you I'd gotten you an intern to help you for the summer? Well, this is her. And remember how I told you that _she's my niece._" Kelly gave him a glare.

"...Sorry for yelling at you," he muttered. Jordyn shrugged as Kelly rolled her eyes.

"It's fine," Jordyn said indifferently. Jordyn directed her attention to her aunt now. "So, what exactly is it that I do here?" she asked.

"Well, you're basically gonna help Gustavo when he needs it," Kelly told her niece. Jordyn crossed her arms.

"Aunt Kelly, please tell this isn't one of those dumb intern jobs where I don't learn anything about the job and I just do favors for the boss." Gustavo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well... um..."

"It totally is, isn't it?" Jordyn asked. Kelly sighed.

"It'll only be a few favors... and... uh..." Kelly panicked. "You also sit in the studio during recording sessions and learn the controls and what actually goes on in the studio." Gustavo looked at Kelly.

"Well, alright," Jordyn said. "That sounds fun. A lot better than the jobs I've had back in Washington." Kelly sighed with relief, relieved that her niece was, what seemed like, content with the job description. "Where am I staying again?"

"The same old apartment you stayed at during your summers in middle school and freshman year." Kelly smiled, receiving a smile back from Jordyn.

"Alright, now, when do I start-" Jordyn was interrupted by the loud chattering coming from the same hall she had walked in from just minutes before. She turned around to see four boys walking in her direction. They stopped when they saw Jordyn and continued to look at her. There was one of the boys who looked at her with a coy smile.

She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Are you just gonna stand there, and or are you actually going to introduce yourselves?" she asked. The boys looked at each other.

"Jord, this is Big Time Rush," Kelly said. "That's Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James." Kelly pointed to them individually as she said each of their names, the boys giving her a smile as they were pointed at. "You'll be seeing them a lot here." Jordyn looked at each boy separately. James, she learned, who was the one giving her a coy smile, was still looking at her. She rolled her eyes, Gustavo starting to yell again.

"Alright, dogs," Gustavo said in his usual tone, "get in the studio. It's gonna be a long three hours!" They all groaned and walked in a different direction towards the studio. Jordyn noticed James watching her as he walked farther and farther away from her. Gustavo followed after them, slamming the studio door shut. Jordyn raised an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" she asked, looking at her aunt.

"Nope. I have half the day off," Kelly said with a grin.

"Really. And how'd you get that?" Jordyn asked in disbelief.

"A little negotiating. C'mon, I'll show you around the town. We'll get something to eat, and go back to my apartment." Kelly grabbed her purse and keys and started to walk out. Jordyn followed, walking out to the parking lot and towards her car.

"So, I'm just gonna follow you?" Jordyn asked.

"No, leave your car here. We have to come back to get the boys back to the Palmwoods."

"The what woods?" Jordyn asked. Kelly laughed.

"The Palmwoods. It's where the live the boys live, among with other aspiring actors and singers." Jordyn nodded her head and got into the passenger seat of her aunt's car. Kelly started the ignition, plugging in her Bluetooth, just in case Gustavo needed her.

"Did you call your father when you landed like you were supposed to?" Kelly asked. Jordyn nodded her head as Kelly pulled out of the parking lot and made a left into the street.


End file.
